


Bloody Dreams

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Play, Creature Fic, M/M, Sub Harry, emerald falcon challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Bloody Dreams

Bloody Dream

 

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Challenge from EmeraldFalcon : Harry potter X OMC  
Sub Harry x Dom OMC

                   In the darkness of his cupboard Harry potter fought to stay awake. He could feel his life slowly draining away with each beat of his heart. He sighed as the blood from his forehead ran down his face. He silently cursed himself. He should never have trusted his so called allies. Didn’t he learn with the Dursleys that anything to good to be true was a trap. He had to watch as they stripped him of his family wealth and his magic. Destroying the very few things he truly held dear.  
                 He should have known that when instead of taking him to the infirmary he was dragged before the wizengot. They had given him a fake trial accusing him of murdering upstanding wizards and witches. They had broken his wand and placed a rune sequence onto his back that stopped him from accessing his powers. In the they seized his families fortunes and dumped him back at the dursley’s.  
                  Looking around now he couldn't even remember all that his uncle had done to him. When he was turned over to his uncle without his aunt or Dudley present he knew he was going to die. The blood thirsty look on Vernon’s face when his guard tossed him at his feet was not reassuring. He didn’t even plead or beg when the torture began.  
For six days Vernon tortured him until at last he was hear once more in his too small cupboard. He watches as his blood slowly hits the already bloody wood. Wondering why it glowed. He was about to draw his last breath when he felt something press against his magic. It was a foreign presence one filled with dark knowledge but not malicious intent. Pushing back against it he smiled when it drew back before engulfing him and dragging him into a darkness.  
                  It was only a few moments before he once more opened his eyes surprised that he could feel no pain. Glancing down at his body he noted that he looked whole and semi-healthy. His head turned up at the sounds of footsteps. Looking around he spotted something approaching from the darkness.  
                As it got closer he could see that it was a type of large cat. The fur was a dark color but it’s eyes were a glowing silver. Staring at this creature he followed it as it circled him. His instincts told him that the creature would not hurt him but to still be wary. After a full circuit the cat sat in front of him. He cautiously stepped closer to the animal a curious look on his face. “Hello can you tell me where I am?”  
              He was not expecting an answer so was surprised when a deep voice answered him. “You are in my realm man-child. I brought you hear because I felt you dying.”  
                  Harry looked skeptical. “Why would this matter to you?”  
           The cat’s eyes sparkled. “I could feel your anger and power flowing from your blood. It intrigued me. Would you like to live man-child?”  
           Harry thought for a moment. Since the moment his parents had died he had been abused and alone. Did he really want to once more be subjected to the loss over his life? Did he really want to live in a world full of sheep and murderers? He looked at the large feline. “What is it that you want in exchange?”  
The cat seemed to smile a sinister grin. “I want you to be my mate. With your power and dark inclinations we would sire powerful offspring.”  
             Harry’s eyebrow rose. “How is that possible? Your form and mine are not compatible not to mention neither of us is female.”  
         The cat snickered.”Such human boundries will not matter when you agree to be mine. I will grant you eternity at my side. Do you agree?”  
          Harry though for another moment before he nodded. “Yes I agree on the condition that those who wronged me die.”  
          The cat was pleased with his request. “It shall be done. Now let our mating ceremony begin.”  
            The cat’s form seemed to ripple and in his place stood a dark haired man. His body covered with only a thin fur pelt and two arm bands of fur the same shade as his hair. He stepped towards Harry pulling his smaller frame against him. Brushing the hair from his face he starred into green eyes. “Does this form suit you better mate?”  
           Harry nodded trying to reign in his blush. He could feel the creatures body against his and it was definitely happy to be there. Looking down he gulped at the size of the tent in the creatures nether regions. He stalled for a second wandering how it would even fit inside him. “Uh can you at least tell me your name first? I’m Harry Potter.”  
          The creature smiled a flash of teeth before replying. “Ah I have yet to introduce myself. I am Nianx of the Blood demon clan. And now no more stalling mate.”  
            As Nianx spoke the last word Harry felt a breeze along his body. Looking around the darkness had changed into a cave. In the center of the room was a large bed covered in furs. Along the walls were candles made from a colorful wax. He had no time to examine anything further as he was tossed onto the bed.  
          It was only as he felt fur against his skin did he realize that he was naked. Looking at his new mate he was unsurprised that he was bare as well. Leaning onto his elbows he watched as his mate collected a jar from a small cove before slinking onto the bed. It was arousing to watch as he fluidly crawled closer.  
        Nianx watched his mate become more aroused and smiled. The lintale candles were a very good aphrodisiac. Finally reaching his mate he pulled him into a kiss. It was all teeth and tongue as passion rose between the two. Nianx bit his lip then Harry’s as he mixed their blood and saliva. Pulling away he spoke his voice firm and sensual. “With the mixing of our blood I claim thee as my mate. To protect and care for until the sun’s destruction.”  
              Harry startled slightly as he spoke in a foreign tongue “I take thee as my mate with the mixing of the blood. To love and care for. To bear cubs for. Until the destruction of the sun.”  
             A wind blew through the cave circling the pair before dying out. On both of their bodies were a single mark like tattoo which bore each other’s name in blood script. Harry only had a moment to catch this before he was pushed onto his back a purring male atop him.  
            Starring up at him he had a moment to think ‘ I’m really married to a demon’, and ‘I’m about to lose my virginity to a guy.’ Before he was pulled into a breath stealing kiss.

             Nianx wanted to make his mate horny to ease the pain he would feel at the merging of their souls and the change he would go through when he penetrated him.

            He worked on making Harry lose his mind as he used his tail to prepare the teen. Leaning on an elbow Nianx looked down at his panting and squirming mate. Purring his voice rolled through harry as he covered his body with his own.

              Harry was nearly comatose with pleasure when he felt the other male separating his thighs and moving between his pale thighs. He glanced down to watch as his mate kissed down his body. Gasping in pleasure he was unaware of the red haze filling the room. It engulfed the two as the marriage was consummated.

               Nianx sucked gently on his mates cock as he worked the tight hole open further and further. He could feel the muscles squeezing his tail and it was making him more and more excited.  When his mate arched in completion he sucked until all of the other males spunk was gone.

               Purring in pleasure he crawled up his mates body positioning them to his liking. He pulled harry's legs above his shoulder and guided himself to the winking entrance of his mate. Leaning down to kiss harry he sunk into the hot embrace of his mate.

               Harry cried out as he felt his body being penetrated. It was intense something he had never felt before. His body was quick to adjust as Nianx began thrusting into him. Harry couldn't help his whimpers as his body began heating up in pleasure.

               Nianx was happy that his mate wan't in pain. He leaned further into harry thrusting faster and faster as he allowed his magic and essence to seep into the wizard. This was the end to their marriage and the beginning to their new lives together.

               Harry was unaware of his changes as his body and mind were lost to the pleasure his mate gave him. He was so out of it that the pain of his new ears and tail mattered as much as a mosquito bite and he gripped Nianx begging for more.

                When they both finally came the ritual was complete. Where once a young wizard lay now a new demon rested along side his mate. Nianx looked at the other's changes and purred in happiness. At last he had a worthy mate. Now all that was left was the revenge for his mate.

                Summoning a shadow-like creature he whispered his instructions on what to do the enemies of his mate.

                 When next Harry woke he would no longer have enemies and would finally have the family he had always craved.


End file.
